


Astraphobia

by orphan_account



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie is afraid of thunderstorms. Matteusz is an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie already has one of my many fears, claustrophobia, so why not give him another?

There was a flash of brilliant white light, the brightness breaking through even the drawn blinds of Charlie’s bedroom. It was followed seconds later by a loud crack of thunder, and Charlie froze in Matteusz’s hold.

“Charlie?” he asked, voice deep and gentle so as not to startle the obviously frightened boy. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, nose scrunched up, and he was muttering frantically in something that wasn’t English as he curled up against his taller boyfriend. “It’s just a storm,” Matteusz said softly, “there is no reason to be afraid of storms,” nevertheless, he scooped Charlie up in his arms and positioned him so that his head was nestled under his chin, “will soon pass.”

Another bolt shattered the dark night sky, and Matteusz could tell that Charlie had fought hard not to jump.

“I…I know, but I am still afraid,” Charlie sighed, defeated, against the crook of Matteusz’s neck, hesitant breaths tingling over the sensitive skin there. He let out a small, choked off wail as a deafening roll of thunder sounded, and Matteusz felt his heart break a little. This wasn't fair. Charlie had seen so much, and suffered through so much, he should not have to face this as well.

Matteusz drew him closer, both of his arms encircling Charlie’s waist as he said, confidently, “Is okay, I will protect you.” He knew that he couldn’t physically keep that promise – against a lightning strike, a human isn’t all that likely to escape unscathed – but if it kept Charlie from panicking, it had to be said. He made a mental note to learn more about thunderstorms, hoping that he could find something that would help to make Charlie a little less anxious when they happen. Though storms aren't all too common in England, he reasoned that they occur often enough that it could become a problem if Charlie remained as fearful as this, and perhaps a small part of him hoped that Charlie's utter terror was just down to ignorance of life on Earth, as well.

Charlie sniffled, only moments away from crying, as he responded, “Thank you.”

Humming quietly to distract from the noise of the raging storm, Matteusz pulled the sheets up over them to shield them even slightly from the periodic bursts of electricity that lit up the room. Charlie continued to mumble in the same unknown language, and though Matteusz couldn’t understand what he was saying, he could sense the panic-stricken meaning behind the repetition of his words. There wasn’t much that Matteusz could do, though he would have challenged Mother Nature herself if it would stop his boyfriend from whimpering against his chest, but his presence seemed to stop Charlie from entering a full-blown panic attack as he had in the classroom.

The storm worsened, Matteusz hugging and whispering reassuringly to his now-terrified boyfriend, before it stopped, suddenly, an eerie silence succeeding the final crash of thunder.

“Is it over?” Charlie asked after a few seconds, visibly relaxing, though still very much tangled up with Matteusz. One arm was around his waist and the other over his shoulder, practicality forgotten in his instinctual need to just be close to him.

“Yes,” Matteusz confirmed, “yes, I think so.”

He expected Charlie to move, to brush it off, embarrassed, and regain his royal stature; instead, though he did calm down remarkably fast, he breathed steadily for what felt like the first time in hours, and snuggled back up against Matteusz, who also breathed a sigh of relief now that it was over.

Luckily, they had already completed their homework for the day, and it was late enough that they could justify their failing asleep, though not before they exchanged whispered “I love you’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to get something published. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
